In Gardens of Worlds Undreamt
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Darcy wakes up to find herself lost in a dark wood. Scared she tries to escape, only to find an unexpected saviour.
1. Two Trees

Two Trees

* * *

Despite everything she had seen and been through, Darcy had never believed that she would be personally affected. All the aliens, magic, and superheroes were things that happened to other people, not her. So when she woke up one morning in a forest when she knew she had fallen asleep in her bed the night before, well… she was shocked to say the least.

She had walked for what seemed like days. The forest seemed alive, unlike back home, it actually seemed sentient. It also felt wrong, like evil wrong. Maybe not the trees themselves, but something dark was smothering the forest, and it made her uneasy.

Darcy traveled until her feet bled and she could no longer move. She laid herself down by the base of a tree, and closing her eyes she willed death to come upon her.

Around the sleeping form of the mortal the trees began to whisper. Never before had someone from the other world come to Middle Earth. They spoke of the woman, of the feel of her feet upon their dirt, the taste of her blood soaking into their roots. It had the flavor of magic, the pure light magic that they had long craved.

Carefully they spread their boughs, twisting and weaving until their design was complete. Unknown to the sleeping woman, the trees had made a promise; she was to be protected. The forest was all aflutter; squirrels, deer, and birds of all kinds gathered around the newly made grotto, helping the trees with their endeavor.

Darcy woke much later, her heart constricting with the knowledge that she was still trapped within that dark wood. The fluttering of light dancing just beyond her closed lids forced her to jolt upright, her eyes flying open. She had been sure she had fallen asleep beneath a tree, but as she looked around her she appeared to be in some sort of dwelling. Finding the door, she rushed from the room back out into the woods.

She stood staring in amazement at what was before her. The tree under which she had slept had woven itself with its neighbor, creating a rather unique little house. She blinked at the sight before twisting around and around. She thought to find someone, some wizard or something, standing with a wand in his hand. But no matter how long she looked, she was alone besides a few twittering birds above.

Cautiously she entered back into the house, her eyes wide as she took it in. The room was larger than it looked from outside, lowly lit by some sort of glowing plant growing in the corners. Out of one wall she could make out a long flat ledge padded with thick moss, it looked much like a bed. Unable to resist, she laid down upon the ledge. It was the softest thing she had ever been on, and it smelled faintly of roses and lilacs.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to relax. For once she wasn't going to question it, and just smiled when she felt the trees embrace her.

* * *

Author's Note: A just because gift fic for Uruvielnumenesse over on Tumblr, The Queen and Founder of the Taserking ship. Seriously, go check out the taserking tag over there and read her stuff.

Anyway, I have an idea where I'm going with this, and while there is no Thranduil in this one or the next one, he should make his appearance in the third. This will be mostly just a drabble series, but as always things get away from me so one or two might end up longer.


	2. A Crown of Leaves

A Crown of Leaves

* * *

Years had passed since Darcy had found herself within the dark wood. Slowly she found her memories of the time before fading. She could still recall the names Jane, Thor, and that of both of her parents. But she had no faces to connect to them. From what she could tell she had been in the woods almost twenty years, living within her living tree-house, feeding from the fruits and meats brought to her by the animals that kept her company. She forgot that such a thing should be strange to her; something out of a Disney movie. It was all she could remember.

Darcy sang to herself as she gathered flowers around her small house. She couldn't go far before the wood became dark and dangerous. She could often see the glowing eyes of the spiders just beyond her boarders, laying in wait for her to slip up and wander within their grasp. Not that she ever could, if she came within a few feet of the boarder she would receive a warning by the many animals that lived in her little clearing.

Finding herself growing weary, she sat at the base of a tree. She deftly wove the flowers and several fallen leaves into a thick wreath. With a bit of whimsy she set it upon her head. Some days she liked to play at being some woodland queen. It was silly, but it made her smile… and felt right.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	3. Enchantment

Enchantment

* * *

There was not much that happened in his wood that got by Thranduil; the movement of an ant, the birth of a faun. Though this? This was unexpected. Thranduil slowly circled around the small clearing, his eyes sweeping over every detail. It had been some years since he had ventured out this way, but an unusual concentration of spiders led him to investigate.

At first glance one would think the clearing naturally made, but there was something in the air. Unlike the thick shadow that overtook much of Mirkwood, the air within the clearing was light and fresh. He watched fascinated as the spiders ignored him, their eyes turned towards the wooden structure at the heart of the glade. They made no move towards the opening, as though the very light within would burn them.

A sound caught his attention, drawing his eyes away from the spiders. He stepped further back into the shadows, the whisper of his sword unsheathing the only indication he was there. From the wooden structure stepped a young woman. She was short, even for a mortal, her long hair hanging in tangles down to her knees. It wasn't this that widened Thranduil's eyes, but the utter lack of clothing. She wore only a thin length of spider silk twisted about her hips and over her chest. She looked wild, with her crown of autumn leaves resting upon her matted hair.

The woman walked inside of the glade, talking seemingly to herself as she gathered fallen nuts. He could just make out her words, a jumbled composition of Westron that spoke of nut cakes and mushroom soup. He should feel concerned at the woman's appearance, but all he could find in himself was curiosity. He stayed hidden in the shadows for some time, watching as she cracked the nuts to extract the meat inside, and sang strange songs to the few animals that gathered round.

As night drew near he quietly sheathed his sword, stepping back to find his mount. He felt no evil from the wild woman, even the spiders for all their curiosity wouldn't touch her. With one last look at the woman, Thranduil turned and headed back. No harm would come to or from her that night. He would return when he had time to think.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh look, curious Thranduil. Though you have to admit, finding a mostly naked wild woman in your realm would be enough to shock you.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	4. Beloved Enchantress

Beloved Enchantress

* * *

Over the course of several years Thranduil continued to return to the glade, always hiding within the shadows of the trees beyond her view. He never spoke of her to anyone, the wild woman was his secret alone. He had named her Laerorneth, for the trees seemed to sing of her often. Unlike himself, they were not reluctant to speak of her.

It was strange, and he was sure some spell had been placed upon him, for he craved the sight of her. He would awaken in the middle of the night, and the only way he could calm himself would be to ride out to the glade. He worried over her safety; the fear that whatever magic kept the spiders at bay would fade was one that plagued him often.

He stood at the edge of the glade now, his eyes watching the wild one as she twirled around and around in an uninhibited dance. His hands inched to take a hold of her, to lead her in the dances of his people.

He pressed his eyes closed as he laid his head against a tree. He shouldn't be thinking such of a mortal, even one as strange as the wild woman. She looked like the Men of Middle Earth, but she never seemed to age in the years he had watched her. He often contemplated on what manner of creature she was, and why she was in his wood beyond to torment him.

A tinkling laugh brought him back to himself and he looked to Laerorneth. She had found the gift he had left her; a pair of silk slippers. Through the years he had found himself leaving gifts at the edge of the glade. At first a simple dress to replace the spider silk, then trinkets of gold and jewel, and fine hair combs. He delighted in watching her find them. He allowed a small smile as he watched her slip into the shoes and dance in them.

The pull to reveal himself was becoming strong, but he held himself back. There was something coming, he could feel it, and he knew his dear Laerorneth would be far safer in her glade than with him. For now at least. He stepped back, his eyes never leaving the woman's dancing form. Soon he would have her know him, but not now.

* * *

Author's Note: Meant to get this done last night, but was just too tired. Anyway, a bit more of Darcy's pov next one.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	5. Breath of the Forest

Breath of the Forest

* * *

The day was warm when Darcy headed outside of her little tree home; it seemed that spring was coming. She murmured to herself as she made her way around the small glade, her name slipping from her lips over and over. She had been in the strange forest for so long without hearing it spoken by another that she figured she would forget it if she didn't remind herself. She had already forgotten the names and faces of those she had left behind. That life seemed as though a dream that had come upon her one deep winter's night.

She made her way to the furthest edges of her glade, careful not to step into the shadow. Some years ago she had felt a lightening around her, as though some great evil had been forced away, but still she was weary of the darkness. It had been around that time that Darcy had found hope and had it taken away.

Darcy had begun to imagine that she was no longer alone, that some being was watching over her. They brought her gifts of clothing and glittering trinkets, and on occasion food and wine. She had wanted to thank them, but the glowing eyes in the shadow had kept her to her glade. Instead she showed off her gifts, hoping that whomever had left them understood her gratitude. That had been until one day the gifts stopped. No more clothing, no more jewels, and Darcy's heart sunk. Still, in the years since she looked along the edges of the glade, hoping and waiting.

* * *

Thranduil moved quietly towards the glade once he noticed his Laerorneth exit her home. His heart clenched tightly in his chest. She hadn't aged in the years since he had last seen her, but now her hair was once again in a tangle of knots and the dress he had once bestowed upon her had torn and worn down to little more than rags. He should not have neglected her, and now for his folly the bright gleam in her eyes had faded.

He had left her when things became dire, when the dwarves had shown themselves in his realm and he had gone to war. At first it had been for her safety, he dared not risk her being hurt. He should have returned to her after the battle, but he couldn't bear to look on her after all the bloodshed. And though he would not admit it to any other, he felt shame for being drawn to Laerorneth. With the memory of his lost wife once again fresh in his mind, he couldn't bring himself to look at his wild woman. It had taken a dream to bring him back to the glade.

He had tried for so long to keep his thoughts from the woman. It had all been for naught as the night before he was shocked awake. He had dreamed of Laerorneth, lain prone upon the forest floor. Her eyes had been wide open, but milky with mortal death. Slowly, the leaves fell about her, atop her. He could feel the grief of the trees and the animals, and he could feel what was left of his heart breaking. As soon as he once again had his wits about him, he knew he could no longer keep himself from her.

He now watched Laerorneth, his eyes tracking her every move. His shame grew as she searched the edges of the glade, her face falling even more when she found no gift. His fingers clenched around the small item of silver in his hands. He had wavered on delivering it, unsure if such a small trinket would be welcome after all this time. But seeing the woman slowly make her way inside her home, he changed his mind.

Waiting until she had fully entered the tree house, he slowly crept forward and placed the gift at the base of a great oak. With just as much care he backed away. He would return on the morrow, for he was sure she would not leave her home again for the day.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, that took awhile. Sorry, Boromir stole me for a short time, and then between classes and working on "Greenwaves" I haven't had time to get to this.

Well, I had planned on Darcy finding the trinket this chapter, but decided it would work best in the next.

And I'm kind of going with some movie-canon here, just because Thranduil's angst in that works for this story. This chapter takes place about five years later.

Think we will get them to actually meet in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	6. The Land Through Your Eyes

The Land Through Your Eyes

* * *

The day was already late before Darcy left her little home. The enchantment of the forest around her had become dull to her eyes lately. The taste of the fruit the animals brought her no longer sweet, the smell of the flowers no longer tickled her nose. She had been there too long, nothing held meaning any more.

She didn't murmur her name as she walked from her door, maybe she wasn't supposed to remember it now. She stood in the middle of her clearing unsure of what to do. No trinket would be waiting for her at the edge of the trees, no kind eyes were following her. Had it not been for the glint of light out of the corner of her eyes, Darcy would have simply returned to her bed.

Slowly, as though unsure what she saw was real, she moved towards the edge of the glade. Her heart skipped at the shimmering bit of silver laid amongst the crisp leaves. She knelt down, fingers grasping at the handle of the small mirror. It had been years since she had seen her own reflection, so long she couldn't even remember the color of her own eyes.

Darcy's breath caught in her throat when she brought the looking-glass before her. She had expected a withered old woman looking back at her; her face fallen into itself with rolls of dull skin. The image that appeared to her though was that of a young woman, skin as smooth as marble and eyes bright like wet emeralds.

Darcy through the mirror away from her, uncaring when she heard the glass crack in the frame. Some enchantment had to have been placed on the item, something dark and mocking for there was no way she could still look so young. Her breathing became labored as she curled into herself, thick tears falling from her eyes. She cried and cursed; cursed the trees that housed her, cursed the magic that brought her there, cursed the mirror and the one who bestowed it upon her. She sobbed for everything she lost, and even when gentle arms wrapped themselves around she did not stop.

* * *

Thranduil had returned to the grove early the next morning, hoping to arrive before his Laerorneth found his gift. He had waited and waited, but she did not leave her house. He had grown worried when she had finally showed.

He had waited with bated breath as she found the mirror and lifted it to her face. His heart sunk as she threw his gift from her moments later. At first he felt rage, but as he watched her descend into gasping sobs he once again grew concerned.

Not thinking on his actions, Thranduil stepped into the grove and right to Laerorneth. He knelt and gathered her into his arms, pulling her into his chest. For some time the wild woman cried and gasped out curse after curse. It wasn't until he spoke that she quieted and looked up at him. "Shh, Laerorneth, be still."

Thranduil felt the world shift when he looked into the wild woman's eyes. He knew those eyes, had dreamed of them often throughout the years. He slipped a hand along Laerorneth's cheek, his fingers playing at the matted strands of her hair as he looked at her in wonder. He would have pulled her closer had she not spoken at that moment.

"Why do you hate me?" Laerorneth's words were weak and rough from disuse, the sound cracking as she spoke. A single tear slipped down her cheek, rolling over Thranduil's fingers.

Thranduil new not what to say, and before he could find his composure the woman in his arms passed out. He cradled her in his arms and rose to his feet. It was time his Laerorneth came home.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! I've actually got it done! I said that they would actually meet in this chapter, not what you were expecting maybe, but we will get there.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	7. Lost Until Moonrise

All was silence when Darcy finally woke, no birds sang, no wind rustling through the leaves, just absolute silence. For a moment she believed she had finally died, and wondered if the place she now found herself in was heaven or hell. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked at the world around her.

Gone were the trees that had sheltered her for years, in their place were walls of stone. Solid stone like the walls of a cave, only this was not some hovel for an animal. All around her candles had been lit, giving the room a warm yellow glow. Finely carved furniture filled the chamber, including the lush bed she had been tucked into.

A glint of light caught her attention, and she slipped from the bed and to the large mirror in the corner. She approached it as though a wild animal, frightened of what she would see. The image of her reflection from the clearing popped into her mind, but she batted it away. Surely that had been a dream and now she would see herself for what she really was; an old woman.

Standing before the mirror, Darcy felt tears anew in her eyes. The woman that stood before her had not one wrinkle or age spot. She swallowed hard as she slid her hand over her face and down her body, not only did she look young, she looked better than she had before coming here. She had no idea how that was possible…

* * *

Thranduil opened the door to his chambers quietly, unsure if his Laerorneth would be awake yet. He had ridden hard the day before, frightened that something could be wrong with his wild woman. Through the night his healers worked, but not one of them could find anything wrong with her.

Slipping into the room, he stopped. Laerorneth stood at the mirror, tears running down her cheeks. She looked different from the wild woman he had watched for years. She had been cleaned, her once matted hair falling in deep waves to her feet. But what had his breath catching had little to do with her hair, and everything to do with the fact that she had stripped herself bare, the fine silk gown pooled on the ground.

"I do not understand. How can I look like this? I have to have been here a hundred years." When Laerorneth spoke she didn't turn, her eyes still on her figure in the mirror.

"How can a tree be just as strong at ten years of age as a hundred? It is just in its nature." Thranduil closed the door, locking it against any interruption before moving to stand behind the woman. His heart beat wildly, being able to just talk to her.

"It is not in my nature, I'm human… we don't… I shouldn't even be alive." Laerorneth hung her head and wrapped her arms around herself.

Finally behind her, Thranduil placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back to rest against his chest. One finely boned hand slipped up to grasp her chin and lift her face up so she was once again looking in the mirror.

"You shouldn't, but not because you are human…" Letting go of her chin, Thranduil reached up to tuck hair behind her ear, tracing the graceful point as he went. "Not human at all."

Thranduil pressed her tighter into his chest when she gasped, he had lost her once many years ago and he was not about to let her go now that she had returned.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it has been awhile since I written for this. I'm not sure how much more I will write on this, maybe one or two more.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	8. Rebirth

Light slowly filtered into the room waking the woman on the bed. Darcy's eyes slowly opened to the world around her. Her breath stilled at the feeling of pressure at her back. For a moment she could not remember where she was. The warm breath against her neck brought the memories flooding back.

It had been almost ten years since Thranduil found her and brought her back home. Ten years and she still did not know who she was fully. Everything that she had been, everything that she, and everything that she would be seemed all muddled up. She was Darcy Lewis, but she was also his Laerorneth, and yet she was also his long dead wife. She was human, yet she was an elf. Some days it was too much for her, and she would seek out the grove where she had lived for so many years alone.

Thranduil's arm wound around her waist and pulled her tightly against his bare chest. Ever since that day when she had awoken he had grasp ahold of her and refused to let go. She knew he was afraid of losing her again. It bothered her, but she refused to say a word.

At times she felt envious of his lost wife, a strange notion seeing as how she was the lost elleth. Still, it didn't stop her. Thranduil spoke many times of her past life, of how they met and the life they lived together before she had been lost to him. He spoke of their son, and how he had adored his mother. It hurt to hear all of this as she could not remember a bit of it. She tried, damn but she tried. She tried until Thranduil found her one day hiding in the library crying because she couldn't even remember what her son looked like. On that day he stopped talking about his old wife.

Darcy relaxed as she felt Thranduil's hand run up her stomach and to her chest. Though she couldn't remember who she had been, this at least felt right. She reached up and took his hand with hers, weaving their fingers together and pressing them against her heart.

"You think too loudly, my Love." Thranduil pressed a kiss against his wife's shoulder. Laerorneth had insisted upon a ceremony several years ago. It hadn't mattered that in his eyes they were already married, she couldn't remember it. Though he saw no need for it, he had gone through with it just because it made her happy.

"Perhaps, but would you have me any other way?" Darcy turned in his arms and pressed her forehead against his. They remained that way for awhile, just enjoying one another. Soon enough Darcy sighed and sat up.

Thranduil remained where he was and watched as his wife stood and dressed in one of his long robes. Would it had not shocked his court, he would have had her dress like that every day. Alas, such attire was only for their chambers.

Darcy went to stand in front of the full length mirror, a habit she had gotten into since that first night. She stared hard at herself, trying to remember that woman she had been. For so long all she could see was the nameless human, but then as time moved on she remembered her name and the world beyond. She wished she could see the old elf queen, but when she tried to all she felt was pain. Lately when she looked at herself she saw glimpses of something else, something dark and it worried her.

Thranduil watched from their bed as his wife's face fell and he slipped from the bed so he could gather her in his arms. For months now he had noticed how Laerorneth's mood had changed, she seemed almost frightened at times.

"Do you ever wonder why? Why I died, or why I was brought back at all?" Darcy leaned back into her husband and held tightly onto his arms. Those were questions she had for so long, and ones that had been bothering her more and more lately.

"I do not care the way of it, only that I once again have you." Thranduil could hardly bear to think about her past death, of the years he lived believing her gone.

"How can you not care?" Looking up at him through the mirror, Darcy frowned. "If I was to be brought back, why was I born a human in another universe? Why not here? And why bring me back here to Middle-Earth?"

"Why does this worry you so?" He closed his eyes and leaned down until he could press his cheek against the top of her head.

"Because I think I was meant to know something. Only I don't know what." Darcy closed her eyes so she couldn't see her reflection in the mirror.

"Perhaps you are simply getting glimpses of your past." This was something he dearly wished for, but had learned not to push. He wanted her to remember, but not if it hurt her.

"Then we must have had a pretty dark life." She twisted in his arms and pressed her head against his chest. "I can see darkness and shadow, fire and blood. The world is empty, and they are leaving… Thranduil, they are all leaving."

Thranduil swallowed and just pressed a kiss to her head. He wanted to reassure her, but he had learned a long, long time ago to listen to her. The last time he hadn't she had died. Remaining silent he slipped a hand between them and pressed a hand to her swollen belly. No matter what was coming, he would listen to her, and this time he would protect his family.

* * *

Years later Darcy stood looking out over her kingdom with her daughter and husband by her side. The world was covered in shadow, and evil once again fought for dominance. She finally understood what she had been meant to know, why she had been reborn away from this world.

Standing there now she knew she had the strength needed to fight, the strength her husband needed to survive. And survive they all would. At the end of it all their kindred would sail, but not them…. Not yet.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh look, I finished! When I started this story I really had no idea where it was going to go, and really when I started this chapter I hadn't even known where it was going to go, but there ya go, Darcy was reborn in this universe as a human just so she could go back to middle-earth and fall in love with Thranduil all over again, and with the knowledge of what was to come.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it! It was rather fun writing Thranduil, and really fun writing Taserking. I don't know if I will ever write anything for these two again, but it is possible if I get the muse for it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
